


The darkness among the light

by StrawberryStories



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Avatar Cycle, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending (Avatar), Mentioned Korra (Avatar), Other, POV Third Person, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStories/pseuds/StrawberryStories
Summary: The second avatar killed himself, and the one before him hates his best creation.
Kudos: 23





	The darkness among the light

**Author's Note:**

> So.. after rewatching the 'beginnings' episodes, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was the second avatar's reaction to being able to bend more than one element, I mean - The avatar wasn't as popular as it was in Aang's\Korra's days. and I doubt everyone knew about Wan. So I thought it'd be cool to give it kind of a dark turn, and although I planned this fic to be focused on the second avatar- it ended up more being Wan's reaction to what he and Raava created. Because as much as I love the avatar cycle & these episodes, avatar Wan was the only one who chose to be the avatar, while the others were kind of Raava's hosts. So imagine what it's like watching people suffering because of something you brought upon them. I thought it'd be interesting to look into it and it was 2am and I was bored so.. oh well. There are a lot of metaphors and some sentences that may look a lil strange because they have a hidden meaning. Alright, enough talking. Enjoy :D I guess.

_"We'll be together through all of your next lives."_ The bright white spirit said to the dying man, as he looked around him at a scene that represented his grand failure, but also his greatest victory- The cycle. The neverending one. And as the spirit exited his body, for a while he was just like she used to be, a soul without a shell. 

The next time he opened his eyes - he wasn't on earth anymore, but in some kind of a weird blurry dimension, which probably resembled a strange version of the spirits world, his soul and his body remained clear and ready to pass his wisdom to the next _emotional mess_ the spirit of light was about to create, a person who will take care of the first avatar's unfinished job. And for a while, he found comfort in it. He was even back to his young self with the messy brown hair and that little beard. What's there to complain?

_The second avatar killed himself._

He was born in the developing air nation, with tiny houses and a single high temple, that wasn't as high as it should've been - but high enough to kill someone. The air nomads were peaceful and kind, and at 12 years old- one of them discovered he could bend fire as well. Chaos started again. What looked like a gift to others who lived before- became a person's greatest fear, as he stared at his hands in horror every time a flame would come out of them. No one knew what he was. There were rumors he was possessed by some kind of a dark force, Although history said otherwise. But people weren't as smart as they could be, and the rumors about the first one who could bend the four elements didn't spread as quickly as _that person_ thought they would.

Then, what was left for the first avatar? Doing what he was meant to do. Try and pass his wisdom to the confused air-and-fire bender. Which could've been a brilliant idea if the boy wasn't so terrified of the power he had. A power avatar Wan used to cherish. But not everyone thought the same. 

By the age of sixteen, the second avatar jumped from the only temple in the developing air nation, his mind was full of hallucinations and memories of a strange man and a strange spirit that caused his mess and tried to stop it. Unfortunately for the young boy, Avatar Wan wasn't a therapist. Those weren't even invented back then- So the only thing he could do was watch from afar as a sixteen years old boy ends his own life, and the bright white spirit moved forward as if nothing happened. Because what will be left from the troubled air nomad- is just him being insane. _Although Wan thought he was just a sad person, stuck in a situation he didn't even want to be in._

The third avatar was a black-haired girl, who was the daughter of two pirates. And oh she loved her powers, loved them so much - _so she set her entire ship on fire._ And later on, the air temple. just because she felt like it. And as Wan watched her doing everything she shouldn't do and abusing the powers _he_ gave her, listening to the _mad avatar_ instead of the sane voice he tried to be, he realized that he and Raava caused something that will forever be hard to control. And he felt like being forced to watch his next lives was kind of a punishment for him- because just like he brought upon others powers they didn't even ask for, he was forced to watch each one of them as madness took over.

_Yet he hated Raava for that._

The chaos stopped at the fourth avatar- A calm, bright girl from the almost developed earth kingdom. Who chose to listen to the sane voice in her head and embraced her duty. She loved being the avatar, she managed to fix some of the mess her past lives created- and fixed the world's impression of the avatar, despite the fight that was going inside her head, as Wan tried to silence the voices of the mad avatar and the evil one who came after him, his only hope was that as time will pass - They won't even be remembered, no one needs to silence a voice that is not going to be heard.

Yet despite all of that, even when the next avatars didn't turn insane- even if each one of them embraced their situation and made good out of it, and loved being the avatar more than life itself, just like Wan wanted- He still hated his creation. The cycle. Maybe keeping the world at peace was a noble and a brave cause, and well- someone had to do it. But is it really worth the pain of individuals? The suffering and the emotional cost that was caused because of his _reckless_ decision. 

10,000 years later - he was finally relevant again. It took only for Vaatu to break free and some crazy old guy to help him. And before Wan even blinked- it was his second harmonic convergence. _More like Korra's. But well, what's the difference?_ He knew that one day the cycle will force him to face Vaatu again, it was all just a matter of time. 

Well, a matter of time to his creation to end.

As the crazy old guy hit Raava over and over again, and chaos took over the blurry dimension as all of Raava's hosts disappeared one by one, turning into golden ashes- As Wan felt the terror of Raava and Korra, knowing that this is the end, knowing that his masterpiece and his biggest creation will finally come to its end, right before he turned into golden ashes as well-

_He smiled._


End file.
